Hot Cocoa
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: We all know that Elsa loves chocolate. But if there's one chocolate that she's never tried, it's one that's liquefied and hot - contrary to what she is. Hansla/Iceburns/Helsa #12DaysOfFrozenDrabble #DayTwo


**Hot Cocoa  
**DAY TWO

**A**_** 12 Days of Frozen**_** Drabble**_**  
**_Main Character(s): Elsa & Hans

* * *

**What's this?:** A 12-day drabble writing for the Frozen fandom. You may do this as well for your self-motivational writing process!

**Listen up:** I am allowing anyone to expand my written drabbles. However, I need to see credits. Otherwise, it's called "plagiarism" or, well, basically "stealing" one's ideas or work.

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Hans?"

"You do like chocolate, right?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, of course not. I'm just curious since, you know, Anna likes chocolate and I thought maybe you do, too…"

"Yes, I like chocolate. Why?"

A grin formed from Hans's lips before he retreated from the room. Elsa arched a brow at him, a little baffled at how secretive Hans has been lately. All week, he's been silent and is literally just stuck in the royal kitchen. If he was pestering the royal chefs about the food, he really should stop it. He should be thankful that he's got some food to eat while some people eat less.

Elsa threw her head against the pillow on the couch and lied down, completely spent from all the paper works. Christmas Eve and she's still got a lot of laws to write up, royal letters to reply to and caste issues to help solve in other kingdoms. Who knew being Queen meant heaps of paperwork? For a second there, she thought of getting herself a King. Of course, she'd consider Hans. They've been… how do you put it? _Together _for quite some time now. His actions of wanting to _kill _her and Anna have already been forgiven since then. Considering him as King isn't such a bad idea. He's got a lot of brains than Elsa deemed he didn't.

If only he'd propose to her, that is.

Oh, how she wished Anna and Kristoff were with them. The couple wasn't coming home until Christmas midnight itself. Apparently, they thought of spending their "little Christmas Eve" together in France. How romantic. Her sister's all _happy go lucky_, while she's all paperwork here and paperwork there. She would have appreciated it if Hans had been helping her. But _no_, he's gone incognito all week in the kitchen.

Before she could even force herself to get up and continue working on some papers, Hans entered the room with two olive green mugs in hand. Surprisingly, steam rose from the brim of both mugs. He set the mugs on the table before the couch she was lying on.

"What's that?" Elsa asked curiously as she peeked at the contents of the mug.

"Hot cocoa," Hans answered simply as he took a mug and offered it to her.

"What's hot cocoa?" Elsa inclined her head.

Hans's eyes widened. "You don't know what hot cocoa is?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Elsa answered, a little annoyed as she stared at the mug with what seems to have white large marshmallows on top with steam rising. "I'm serious. What is it?"

"It's chocolate, only it's… liquefied and hot." Hans shrugged.

"Who melts chocolate?" Elsa asked, horrified at the thought. "Chocolate is meant to be solid. And why is it hot? You know I don't go well with warm… things."

"Oh please, Elsa. You go well with _me_." Hans teased and Elsa punched his arm playfully. He chuckled under his breath before offering the mug to her again. "Just try it. Come on, I worked on this all week just for you!"

"You were in the royal kitchen all week just to make that…" Elsa stared at the drink before her. "Thing?"

"Hey, chocolate is good and sometimes, it's really hard to impress you with chocolate. You can be very picky about it." Hans sighed. He was no chef or patisserie, but at least he was trying. "Please?"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at Hans who was begging with those gorgeous emerald eyes and that adorably handsome pout of his. How is it even remotely possible to not fall in love with that? "Fine. Give me that mug."

The moment Elsa's tongue met with the steaming hot chocolate, her world went ablaze. Literally. The temperature in the room went from cold to neutral and the snow outside began to suspend in the air. She turned towards Hans, who had a hopeful look on his face.

With a delighted smile, Elsa leaned in and planted a sweet and grateful kiss on his lips. She leaned her forehead against his and grinned happily. "I love you."

"I know." Hans whispered with a handsome smirk before kissing her. "I love you too."

Since that very night, Elsa decided that hot cocoa was going to be her favorite Christmas drink next to Peppermint Mocha. And trust her, it was impossible to move on from Peppermint Mocha, until hot cocoa came along.

* * *

**AN: **I know, it's too fluffy. But this couple needed some cute stuff every once in a while. They can't always be _all-angst _on each other despite being a couple. This ship is so unsinkable to me. Haha. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed Day Two! Please know that you're allowed to expand this drabble as long as you ask permission from me. See you all tomorrow. ^^


End file.
